Ages of Heart Pain
by LifeChanges
Summary: Have none and I don't want to ruin the story so read to find out
1. Chapter 1

Do not own anything from Naruto or Twilight. The only things I own are my original character

_Seeing the love of your life walking out on you can bring any person down. Ten minutes ago, your girlfriend asked to talk to you in the apartment you two shared. You happily agreed because you had something to show her and ask but you allowed her to go first. That was a mistake that cost him a great deal of pain because what she wanted to say was that they were through. She had already packed her things and had another place to stay. She got up without you even telling her what you had on your mind. She did not get the chance to see your reaction, the chance to see you pull the diamond ring out as she was about to close the door, the chance to see a man for the first time in his life break down and feel total despair. _

_The man knew he had to bring himself into moving on. He knew the true reason of this and that he had nothing to do with it but the other man in his loves life. He would accept it because the guy was also his friend but he would never forget the memories._

_**Change**_

_Seeing your wife leave you after so many years of commitment. She had stated that she could not continue with her life being with him. They had done so many things with each other and had so many great times, but she could not go on anymore by his side. She wanted something new and he could not give it to her because he would never change. She grew older but he would always stay the same. He thought that would be enough with his love never changing. She in the end found that he was the same as the day they met but she was not. After 20 years together, she could not take it anymore because she still loved him but not as much as he does her._

_The man was left alone in the house as he stared at the ceiling of a quiet and empty house. Lying on the table in front of him is a ruby ring glowing in the dark._

_**Change**_

_He looked at her sleeping form on her side of the bed. She looked like an angel just lying there with nothing to worry about. He knew that there were many cruel things in the world that would have made her falter but she stood strong. That is what made him love her but now he was afraid for her. She may not be able to get over what was ahead of her in the future. The man knew was doing the right thing because he was doing it for the beauty that laid next to him. He got up and moved through the room without making any noise so she would remain sleeping. As he took his steps from the door to their room, he knew he had to leave so she would not have any of the disappointments that experience has taught him would come._

_He left driving away from his home, the town he lived in for the pass few years, and the life that he would have had with the angel still sleeping in their bed. As he was driving with his left hand on the wheel, his right was clutching something tightly in his hand. As he released his grip, the moon light shown a sapphire ring shining._

_**Change**_

_The man was standing in the middle of the hall in his condo as he was too shock to move from the spot. His very soul was being stabbed because in front of him is a brunette with green eyes yelling at him. This girl was who he though he could spend his life with in happiness. Now he was being shown that he was wrong as she was cursing his very being. The words being thrown at him were freak, monster, and mutant. The last words he heard when she was leaving forever was "How could I love a DEMON like you"._

_He just stood in the same spot for hours while on the floor by his feet was a ring with an emerald in it. She had thrown it at his face and it had made a cut on his cheek. Even though it was a physical wound, it did not measure up to the emotional and mental wound in his heart._

_**Change**_

_Waiting next to the bed seeing your soul mate fight to stay in the world of the living. The man let a single tear run down his cheek. She was awake and looking at him so she can die with the last image being of something that she would cherish in death. Her eyes were the brightest of brown until time had pass and they started to dim. She laid there with a smile left for him. He looked into her eyes to see them soulless and dull. He cried more holding her hands in his. He rubbed his hands around hers because he could feel them getting cold._

_He fingered the Citrine ring on her ring finger. He would always remember her. _

_**END DREAMS  
**_

The man woke up with his eyes needing to adjust to the light of the sun. He started to feel tears running down his cheeks again as he looked back to all the memories of the ones he lost. The loves of his cursed life. He hated his life but he knew there was no way on changing it. He looked across the room on the opposite wall where a picture of a small garden was. The picture had so many different colors and many a mix of silver and gold to help there was light to make the garden seem real. Once a closer look was taken, a person could see that the garden was not made out of paint but by small wedding rings. These were the rings of the loved ones the man had his whole life.

The cursed immortal life of one Naurto Namikaze. He hated it but he had no choice just as he had no choice but to move around and leave behind the few people he loved. Now he was in a place called Forks in Washington. He could feel that things around here would not be dull. He just hoped that there would be no more heart breaking around this area.

Please Review so I can get some feedback. Sorry for any mix ups but I am not that much into twilight and never will but I have had this on my mind because I have friends and family that love it and bug me about it.


	2. Chapter 2

Do not own anything from Naruto or Twilight. The only things I own are my original character

Naruto was walking through the hall way of school while watching everything around him. He was getting a nagging feeling that things around this area were turning for the worst. There was something new in town that was giving off bad vibes but he could not pinpoint who or what it was. He knew about the other inhabitants of the land and that they may be involved. He just hoped no humans got in the middle of it. As of right now, he had to compose himself and get through school. He started to greet others while they returned it.

He goes by Cornileus "Cor" Uzumaki in school because he did not want to use his real name unless it draws some sort of attention. His nickname being Cor so people don't have to say his full name. He wanted to use his mother's last name to show his respect to her. His cover story was that he was part Japanese and a quarter British that was staying in town by himself. His parent travel the world and left him in the town by himself. The student populace felt sorry for him but knew not to talk about it. To put more security on his true identity he changed his appearance a bit. When he was out in public as Cor, he had short black hair that was smoothed down and his eyes were still the sapphire blue. He was about 5'11 and he added a small thin mustache. He was tanned and his accent was a bit British.

He noticed Eric was dragging along a girl that he had never seen around the school. She had brown hair and was quite pale. He felt something tug at his sixth sense. He decided to go and introduce himself. "Hey Eric, wait up. Do we have any homework for Engl… and who is this lovely lady right here." He stopped at Eric's side and gave a smile towards the new girl. He brought out his hand towards her and introduced himself. " Cornileus Uzumaki but people call me Cor. Why have I not seen your beauty around here?" The girl smiled as well and took his hand. "Isabella Swan but people call me Bella. I just moved here from Pheonix Arizona." They shook hands and he turned to Eric who he could feel getting irritated.

He just smiled and asked if they had any English homework. Eric gave him his to copy off of, causing Cor to smile. He was about to head off to Biology but found out that Bella was heading to the same class. He offered his assistance to her which she just smiled at and followed. Eric was left to go to his first period, disappointed that Bella went with Cor.

When Cor and Bella reached the class he introduced her to the teacher and went to the back of the room where his regular seat was and started to copy Eric's paper. He decided to look up as the teacher directed her to sit next to Edward Cullen. He then started to notice that Edward was acting weird and decided to see what was wrong. He peered into his head and saw the reason why. Bella was immune to Edwards power. He knew that Edward was a vampire that had the ability to peer into other's thoughts. He knew that this news was interesting because there was not many that could prevent someone that could see their thoughts from seeing theirs. Especially when it is a human. He decided to try and see for himself and found that he was also unable to look through her mind without having to put all his will into it. That might knock her out and he did not want that to happen. He then started to get the nagging feeling again but many times stronger in his senses as he was looking at the pair. He then figured out that those two were involved with what was to come.

As the teacher was lecturing he decided to put his head down and try to concentrate his power into seeing the future. With being a age old demon, he many abilities and one of them is seeing glimpses of the future. He saw some outcomes of what was to come dealing with the Edward and Bella but knew that he could be wrong. The future was always changing with new choices and different outcomes. The one truth that he got from his visions was that they were soul mates. He smiled at this but started to frown when he remember that his visions also showed there was many obstacles in the future that was to rip them apart.

He decided to help them out because he knew how the trials of the heart were. They were strenuous and he wished that he had some help with his. He could at least help these two out but first he needed to solve the problem with Edward. He knew that he was having the urges become more stronger with Bella. He just had to have Edward get over them. During the whole class, he just watched the two steal glances at each other. He smiled at them and was just starting to formulate his plan on being cupid for a while. The bell rang and he noticed he had only copied a bit of Eric's paper and English was his next class.

Please Review so I can get some feedback. Sorry for any mix ups but I am not that much into twilight and never will but I have had this on my mind because I have friends and family that love it and bug me about it.


End file.
